Quesarito
Description A red-hot, rich combination of quesadilla and burrito is a remarkable, cheesy dish made as an appetizer and is cooked to an incredible aroma. Heavy cream, leftover cooked beef, fresh chili peppers, and hot sauce work for this, too. Ingredients For the meat base * 1 ¾ lb. lean ground chuck of beef * 1 ½ tablespoons masa corn flour * 4 ½ teaspoons chili powder * ½ teaspoon onion powder * ½ teaspoon garlic powder * ½ teaspoon seasoning salt * ½ teaspoon paprika * ¼ teaspoon cumin * ½ teaspoon garlic salt * ¼ teaspoon sugar * 1 teaspoon instant minced onion * ½ teaspoon beef bouillon Cilantro-lime Rice * ½ tablespoon butter * 1 cup long-grain white rice * 2 cups chicken broth * ¾ teaspoon salt * ¼ teaspoon ground black pepper * juice and zest of 1 lime * 2 tablespoons chopped cilantro * ¼ teaspoon cumin Chipotle Sauce * ¼ cup mayonnaise or (1 cup all-purpose cream) * 2 teaspoons minced jalapeños (from the jar) or (3 chili peppers, chopped, red only) * 2 teaspoons jalapeño juice from the jar or (2 ½ tablespoons hot sauce) * ¾ teaspoon sugar, brown or white only * ½ teaspoon paprika * ½ teaspoon cumin * ⅛ teaspoon cayenne pepper * ⅛ teaspoon garlic powder * 1 pinch of salt Other * 8 burrito-sized flour tortillas * 2 cups shredded cheese, mixed (such as Parmesan, Colby, Cheddar, Mozzarella, and Monterey) * sour cream * cooking spray Directions # In a small bowl, combine mayonnaise (or all-purpose cream), minced jalapeños (or chopped red chili peppers), jalapeño juice (or hot sauce), ¾ teaspoon sugar, ½ teaspoon paprika, ½ teaspoon cumin, ⅛ teaspoon cayenne pepper, ⅛ teaspoon garlic powder and a pinch of salt. Mix until well combined and set aside. # In a separate bowl, combine masa corn flour, chili powder, onion powder, ½ teaspoon garlic powder, seasoning salt, ½ teaspoon paprika, ¼ teaspoon cumin, garlic salt, ¼ teaspoon sugar, minced onion, and beef bouillon. Mix well and set aside. # Heat a large skillet over medium-high heat. Crumble the ground chuck into the skillet and cook while breaking the meat up into chunks with a spatula until browned. # Drain off any excess grease. Add ¾-1 cup of water and the taco seasoning to the ground beef. Mix well and simmer on medium-low heat for 20 minutes. # Simmer until almost all of the moisture has cooked away. # Melt the butter in a medium saucepan. Add the rice and cook while stirring for 1-2 minutes. Add the chicken broth, salt, pepper, zest and lime juice, cilantro and ¼ teaspoon cumin. # Bring to a boil. Reduce heat, cover, and cook for about 15-16 minutes. Remove from heat and allow the rice to sit covered for an additional 10 minutes. # Lay out a sheet of paper towel onto a microwave safe plate. Add one tortilla on top of the paper towel. # Add a thin layer of cheese on top of the tortillas. Place another tortilla on top of the cheese. # Place a damp paper towel on top. # Place into the microwave and cook for 30 seconds to 1 minute or until the cheese has melted. In the center of the prepared quesadilla, add some of the ground beef, top with some of the cilantro-lime rice. # Add a little bit of the chipotle sauce and sour cream. # Roll up the burritos by folding the corners towards the center and then grabbing the bottom and rolling up. Repeat this process with the remaining tortillas and cheese. # To cook them in the pan, spray a large skillet with cooking spray and heat the skillet to medium-high heat. # Place the wraps into the skillet seam-side down and cook until golden brown and crisp on the bottom; turn over and cook until golden brown on the other side (about 2-3 minutes per side). Serve hot and plain then pair this quesarito with other side dishes or appetizers, if desired. Videos Category:Mexican Recipes Category:Cheese Recipes Category:Beef Recipes Category:Ground beef Recipes Category:Meat Recipes Category:Appetizer Recipes Category:Side Dish Recipes Category:Rice Recipes Category:World Recipes Category:Side Dish Meat Recipes Category:Herb Recipes Category:Spice Recipes Category:Mexican Appetizers Category:North American Recipes Category:North American Appetizers Category:North American Meat Dishes Category:Mexican Meat Dishes Category:Lime Recipes Category:Cumin Recipes Category:Herb and spice mix Recipes Category:Semi-firm cheese Recipes Category:Firm cheese Recipes